The Hunger Games Characters Come to my School!
by Starry Flight
Summary: What would happen if my school was invaded by Hunger Games characters? RANDOM! I got the idea from Madison Mellark!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Hunger Games fanfic! Hope you like it! My POV!XD** ** BIG thanks to Madison Mellark who gave me this entire idea!**

The Hunger Games characters come to my school!

It was a regular day at Englewood high school, I was just getting out of calculus, grateful to be away from the evil clutches of Ms. Marchant. I walked to my next class, german. As I strolled down the hallway, I bumped into a girl looking around all confused-like.

" Hullo! My name is Hallie Grace!" I said.

" Ummm… Hi, I'm Katniss. What is this place?"

" Uhhh… duh, this Englewood high school!"

" Look, Hallie Grace, is it? I don't know how I got here, I was in district twelve, and I saw a swirly blue thing I stepped over to it and suddenly, I was here!"

" Hold on a sec!" I said, " Did you say district twelve? _And _ your name is Katniss! You're Katniss- freakin-Everdeen, aren't you!"

" Yeah, that's my name, but how do I get home?"

" I think you're going to have to wait awhile!"

**Hee-hee! Sorry it was so short1 The next chapter **_**will**_** be longer, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Woop - Woop! It's the long-anticipated ( yeah right!) 2 chapter of The Hunger Games Characters Come To My school !**

**Unfortunately, after trying to blackmail Suzanne Collins into giving me The Hunger Games triloligy, she had two large security guards come and 'talk' to me, therefore, I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**This is from Effie's POV. in district 12! This is also after the rebellion!**

" Effie, I have to watch the Hawthorne kids, Katniss has been out a long time, would you mind getting her?" said Mrs. Everdeen.

" _Never! _Those woods are _**dangerous**_!"

" Well, Effie we aren't going to get her ourselves, and the interview is in about an hour. So, yeah, go get her, sweetheart." Said a ( very ) drunk Haymitch.

" Ummm… fine!" I said, fidgeting nervously. " But if I'm not back in an _**hour…**_"

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, just go get her!" UGGHHHH! Why did it have to be _me_?

I walked through the meadow, taking in all the beauty around me, SPLAT! Yup, great a bird pooped on my wig! This was my best one! GRRR…

My stilletos crunched from the leaves on the forest floor, I moved my head from side to side looking for more birds, I was in ' stealth mode' . After about 20 minutes of wandering around, I came upon a small clearing, in said clearing, there was what looked like, a blue hole. The contents inside were swirling around at a great speed. I stepped over there, when I was but 10 inches away I tripped on a tree root tumbling into the hole. I began spinning I could feel my body move backwards, I suddenly stumbled out of the hole into a hallway. There were young adults walking everywhere, I saw a line of what I thought were called lockers. I gulped. Where was I? Would I ever see Panem again?

**Whoo! I think that's the longest fanfiction chapter I've ever written! YAY! Now, review or Finnick will kill you with his trident!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **AHHHHHHH! I haven't updated in a **_**long**_** time! So….. here it goes! Also, special thanks to **_**everyone **_** who reviewed! :D**

**I'm not Suzanne Collins, if I was I wouldn't be on here, I would be basking in my awesomeness!**

…_-_...

Katniss POV.

What the _**heck**_! What is this place? Why am I here? This is just _too confusing!_ That weird girl with a shirt that says, The Hunger Games on it- wait, am I in the Capitol? *_ le sigh _* That wouldn't surprise me. Anyways, that weird Capitol girl said to me, " OH MY ROWENA RAVENCLAW! I _**HAVE **_to find the Austrailan dinosaur!", What in the world does that even _mean?_ After that she dragged me to a girl with long black hair and brown eyes, she could have been from District 12! When _that _girl saw me she just stared at me, pointing and gasping. Then came the explanation, apparently, I am in the past. Like, before Panem. It is 2012 which, apparently is before the apocalypse. This is all just too much too much to take in! _What _am I going to do?

…_-_...

**A/N: I am **_**SO EXTREMELY SORRY **_**for such a short chapter ! I just got an idea for a **_**new story! :D**_** So, see ya later! **


End file.
